


Star-Crossed

by princess_fluffle



Category: The Gifted - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle





	1. Chapter 1

“You shouldn’t be here” one of the identical three women staring at Alex said. “You’re not from this place, it’s impossible.”

The triplets turned in unison and began to walk away as he sat up. 

“Where the hell am I?” He called to them to no avail. The streets looked foreign and the last place he remembered was Virginia. Or had it been New York? He stood up, rubbing his head, and walked into the building the blondes had disappeared into. 

“She cries because she’s a baby, Andy,” he heard a voice say. “Can’t you just hold her? I have to go to the bathroom?” 

“Nope, not when she’s crying,” a boy with hair like Billy Idol passed Alex as he walked by. 

“Hi,” Alex rounded the corner. “I’m a bit lost,” 

“And I have to go to the bathroom,” the woman plopped a baby in his arms. “Please, one second.” 

When the women returned she was very apologetic. 

“No need, when my brother was born my mother was apparently a wreck all of the time, God you are beautiful.” 

“Thank you,” she said uncomfortably. “So your lost?” 

“Yes. I don’t know where I am. I woke up in the street.” 

“What was the last thing you remember?” 

“I was in the hallway, running after Charles,” Alex closed his eyes. “Erik had taken his chair so I blasted and then I was here with a blonde telling me I shouldn’t be.” 

“Oh that was one of the Frosts, they’re a bit much.” 

“Like Emma Frost?” 

“Maybe,” she shrugged. “I’m Lorna by the way.” 

“Alex, Alex Summers.” 

“Oh wow, any relation to Scott?” 

“Yeah, that’s my little brother. I just brought him to his new school that’s why I was there.” 

“Must be a different one,” Lorna said after a moment of thought. “The one I’m thinking of died several years ago and was a full grown man. From what I’ve read he was an only child.” 

“Weird,” Alex shook his head. “What’s her name?” 

“Dawn, like the dawning of the age of Mutants.” 

“Lorna!” The blonde came over. “Don’t talk to him, he’s not from here.” 

“He’s a mutant, Eseme, and he’s lost. Who cares where he’s from?” Lorna turned. 

“He’s also not from now,” Eseme turned to Alex. “What year is it?” 

“1983,” Alex looked at her confused. 

“Alex, it’s 2017,” Lorna put a hand on his shoulder. 

“No, it’s definitely… unless...Did the blast cause me to time travel? Hank thought that was possible.” 

“You did more than that, Sweetcheeks. You jumped a plane of reality.” 

“A what?” Lorna looked at her helplessly. 

“The inner circle has technology that tracks history and time via space codes,” Eseme said impatiently. “It’s top secret but regardless, something happened in 1973 that cause a separation of chronology into 2 timelines. They can’t figure out what however.” 

“I got out of Vietnam that year, oh and obviously there was the Peace Accords disaster where Hank was tied up in that fountain,” Alex laughed. 

“That didn’t happen,” Eseme grew even more frustrated. “You died in ‘74 attempting to retrieve Magneto from the Pentagon by the way.” 

She turned on her heels and left. 

“You know my father?” Lorna got excited. 

“Well where I’m from he had a daughter but she died.” 

“Fuck, I died?” 

“I guess, but hey, here I did so there’s that.” 

They spent the next hour comparing notes on their different realities until Alex decided he liked his world a lot better than Lorna’s and she agreed. 

“I wish I could figure out how to get back,” Alex sighed. 

“Me too. Well I mean, I like talking with you but wish I could help you get back to your family,” Lorna offered. “I’d help you stop that Purple Dude too.”

“I can get her for you,” Alex stood up as Dawn began to cry again.

“Do you have any kids?” Lorna smiled. “You’re great with her?”

“Not yet, unfortunately. I bet I’m not nearly as good as you or her daddy. Am I, Dawn?” he littered kisses on the baby’s forehead. 

“Her father and I aren’t together, she’s never even met him. It’s just me.”

“Ahh,” Alex turned to see Lorna’s face inches from his. “Well as long as I’m here, the least I can do is give you a hand.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’ll tell you but you’re not gonna like it,” Andy walked over to Alex as he stared at the triplets and Lorna conferring through a glass wall. 

“It’s been a month,” Alex sighed. “I’d all but resigned to living here forever. How bad could it be?”

“Electrocution.” 

“I’m sorry?” Alex’s neck snapped back. 

Andy began to say more but Lorna came pursuing out of the room. 

“Not good enough,” her green hair flying around her face. “He’s not doing that so find another way.” 

“Are you alright?” Alex wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder. “There’s a stapler trailing you. 

“Yeah,” she curled into him. “It’s just that you’d assume that if three people are sharing a brain it would at least be a good one.” 

It had only been four and a half weeks but the pair had fallen hard and fast for each other, even though both knew it was an impossible romance. In this world Lorna was never meant to meet Alex, who’d have died before she’d even been born. Nobody knew what the ramifications would be if he didn’t make it home but she still wasn’t going to risk his life for it. 

“Andy said they want to electrocute me?” Alex said when she’d calmed down a bit. 

“They want to bring you to the brink of death so your power will knock you back,” she rolled her eyes. “I mean the world sucks anyway, is staying here with me worse than death?” 

“Obviously not,” Alex took her hand as they started to walk to Lorna’s bedroom. “There’s a part of me that believes I could be happy with you my entire life.” 

_ My entire Life _ , the words kept repeating in his mind as he lay in bed with Lorna on his chest. A life that, here at least, was over. What would happen if he stayed here? Was potential death worse than saving the world? He’d risked himself more than once over the years now didn’t seem like a time to be timid. He’d gently snuck away and down the hall. 

“How likely is this to work?” He appeared in the doorway of one of the blonds. 

“It’s almost definitely going to work. It’s based on a theory by Marie Émile Lacan in the 1500s. She theorized that an object out of time would desire to return to where it belonged and would if given the proper stimulus. She based it on animal migrations and water flow. Things like that.” 

She held a chair out for Alex to sit. 

“When the French monarchs found out that a scientist was toying with time travel, and a woman scientist no less, they put her to death before she ever got around to test it.” 

“So from all of that you came up with electrocution?” Alex had never been great at science. He wishes desperately Hank was here, he’d know exactly how to get home. 

“When you came here you said that the last thing you remembered was causing a blast of fire yet there were no burns on you,” she looked him in the eye. “For some reason being on the brink of death sent you here. The problem is that we need Lorna to do it and she’s hesitant because if it doesn’t work…”

“I die,” Alex stood up. “And she’ll have killed me. Let me sleep on it.” 

“Of course,” she walked him to the door. “Be brave Alexander.” 

Killing in war was hard to live with but it was an entirely different thing when it was someone you cared about. He himself still relieved the moment Darwin died at least once a week and couldn’t do that to Lorna. He took a piece of paper and wrote a note saying “I can’t stay here, I’m sorry. I’ll love you until I die.” It might only be another hour but it was true. 

He placed the paper on the pillow he’d been using and went for a walk not knowing where exactly he was heading. He stopped in front of an auto repair shop, let out a sigh, and looked up. 

“God,” He readied himself, “this doesn’t have to work but, I’m really hoping you’re real.” He faced the petroleum tank , closed his eyes and let out a solar blast. 

“What the fuck?” Peter Maximoff exclaimed. 

“Peter,” a child’s voice Alex could almost recognize rang out. “Where are you?” 

The voice was followed by Hank McCoy who was chasing after it but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Alex lying on the grass. 

“Hiya Bigfoot,” Alex rubbed his head. 

“Alex? But you died 12 years ago.” 

“What year?” Alex tried to stand but tumbled back.

“1983,” Hank sat next to him. “Peter, go get your sister, she keeps running off.” 

“Um but who the hell is this?” 

“A friend. Go get Lorna.” 

“Lorna?” Alex smiled. 

“Yeah, she a spitfire and suborn like her father but more importantly…” 

“How old is she?” 

“11 but we have a lot more to catch up on than Erik’s children.” 

“Don’t worry Hank, I don’t plan on leaving again for a very long time. I’m so happy you’re here. I have stuff to tell you too.” 

  
  
  



End file.
